<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alternate University - Happily ever after by BlushLouise</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468975">Alternate University - Happily ever after</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise'>BlushLouise</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushLouise/pseuds/BlushLouise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A few years after the events of Alternate University, Jazz and Soundwave are finally tying the knot!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bluestreak/Wheeljack, Jazz/Soundwave, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Perceptor/Ratchet, Prowl/Skywarp, Sunstreaker/Thundercracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alternate University [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alternate University - Happily ever after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardEnthusiast/gifts">TheAwkwardEnthusiast</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So TheAwkwardEnthusiast posted <a href="https://twitter.com/itzenthusiasm/status/1217665700723974147?s=19">these sweet, sweet sketches</a> of Jazz and Soundwave getting hitched ^^ And when I saw them, I just had to write this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Are you nervous?”</p>
<p>Soundwave lifted his chin so Thundercracker could adjust the bowtie. “No. I was. And I probably will be. But right now I’m not.”</p>
<p>Thundercracker nodded as he took a step back. “Weirdly enough, I know what you mean. You look great, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.”</p>
<p>Soundwave had been somewhat nervous about the dark navy suit. It had been Jazz’s suggestion, as had the shirt and the intricate gold cufflinks. As usual, his partner – husband, soon – had been right.</p>
<p>In general, Jazz had been right about a lot of things. He’d been right about the outdoor venue – the view was gorgeous, surrounded by rolling woodland and bordering a small lake, and there was plenty of space for Rumble and Frenzy to run around and wear themselves out before the ceremony, under Skywarp’s and Prowl’s watchful optics. Jazz had been right about the menu too, and the ceremony, and asking Blaster to play at the reception.</p>
<p>Everything was shaping up to be beautiful. And at the end of the day, they would be married.</p>
<p>Soundwave couldn’t wait. He got nervous and excited again just at the thought.</p>
<p>“I know that smile.” Thundercracker grinned. “You’re thinking about Jazz again.”</p>
<p>Soundwave bit his lower lip to keep from grinning too widely. “Am I so obvious?”</p>
<p>“I’ve seen that exact look on so many faces by now, I recognize it.” Thundercracker booped his forehead with one finger. “That’s the ‘oh my god he’s mine and I love him so much that I can’t even breathe sometimes’ look. Isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“… yes.” Soundwave pushed Thundercracker’s finger away. “And I’ve seen it on your face, too. When will you ask him to marry you?”</p>
<p>“When the time’s right.” Thundercracker’s smile grew small and fond. “We still have some trust issues to overcome. Sunstreaker has little faith in himself, and I want him to really understand that I want to spend the rest of my life with him when I do ask him. But we’ll get there. I love him more than anything else in the world, and he knows that.”</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door. Soundwave turned just as Skywarp stuck his head in. “Hey, the twins want to say hi. Is that okay?”</p>
<p>Soundwave nodded. “Of course.”</p>
<p>Frenzy and Rumble were rushing inside before Soundwave had even finished speaking, wide, candy-fueled grins on their faces and grass stains on their knees. Soundwave was glad Jazz had insisted that they’d change just before the ceremony instead of before they arrived. Grass stains would have been difficult to get out of their new suits.</p>
<p>“Dad! Dad! There’s a pool! Did you know there’s a pool? Can we swim in it? Please?”</p>
<p>He reached out and ruffled their hair. Frenzy’s hair had grown long and unruly, sticking out in every direction. Rumble’s was thicker, more manageable, but now it was full of grass. Hopefully he’d tolerate Prowl brushing it out. “Not today. But tomorrow, you can swim as much as you want. Are you having fun?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, this place is the best!” Rumble beamed up at him. “There’s a game room with racing games and dance games, and pool! Do you think dad’ll teach us how to play?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure he will if you ask.” Jazz rarely denied the twins anything. Especially not when it was something they could do together. “Now, you need to go with Skywarp and eat your lunch. You’ll need to get ready soon.”</p>
<p>“Okay!”</p>
<p>“We love you!”</p>
<p>“You look great, by the way!”</p>
<p>And then they were gone, Skywarp laughing and shrugging at Soundwave as he followed after them.</p>
<p>“They’re good kids,” Thundercracker murmured. “I thought you were brave when you took them in, to be honest, but you’re doing so well.”</p>
<p>“They can be a handful,” Soundwave admitted. “But we’re all learning together. And we love them very much.”</p>
<p>Thundercracker nodded. “That’s obvious. I’m glad you’re all doing so well.” He held up a piece of fabric in front of Soundwave’s face. “Now, stop daydreaming about Jazz and help me with my bowtie, would you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Even though there was still some time before the ceremony started, guests had already begun showing up. Some, like Prowl and Skywarp and Bluestreak and Wheeljack, were early because they were babysitting. Skyfire and Silverbolt were probably early because they were going to be shepherding all of Silverbolt’s former teammates when they got there, and Ratchet and Perceptor were early because they always were. Soundwave had gotten hugs from both of them in the bar earlier. Ricochet was there already because he was Jazz’s best man, like Thundercracker was Soundwave’s, and since Thundercracker was here Sunstreaker was here too, sitting outside with a sketchbook and looking at the lake and the forest. Sideswipe was probably here because Sunstreaker was, which explained Smokescreen’s early presence as well.</p>
<p>Altogether, enough of their friends were there already that walking from the small cabin where Soundwave had gotten ready to the main building where the reception would be held took some time. They kept having to stop and talk to somebody.</p>
<p>Finally, Thundercracker managed to tug Soundwave free from the others and get them inside. “Come on. The reverend should be here already.”</p>
<p>When they got to the small room set aside for the reverend, Jazz was already there. He looked gorgeous, dark suit cut differently from Soundwave’s, a bit looser, a bit more <em>Jazz</em>. Soundwave just wanted to drag him aside and find a nook where he could kiss him senseless.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the time or the place, though, and Jazz would clearly not welcome it right now. He was frowning at someone, his eyes nothing but narrow slits. “Ya mean t’ tell me,” he growled, “that we get <em>you</em>?”</p>
<p>“What’s the matter, love?” Soundwave took Jazz’s hand, interlacing their fingers. “Isn’t the reverend here yet?”</p>
<p>“See for yourself.” Jazz was clearly tense. “We got a <em>stand-in</em>.”</p>
<p>Soundwave looked into the small room. There wasn’t much in there – a desk, two comfortable-looking chairs, a window showing the forest behind the building. And one young, red-haired, grinning man, wearing a flame-patterned red jacket.</p>
<p>“Hi!” he said brightly. “You must be the other part of the happy couple!”</p>
<p>“You’re not Wing,” Soundwave said dumbly.</p>
<p>“Well, obviously.” The man grinned. “Wing is home sick, I’m afraid. He caught a stomach bug and couldn’t make it today. I’m Rodimus. Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand, and Soundwave shook it.</p>
<p>Jazz didn’t.</p>
<p>“Hey, I remember you,” Thundercracker said. “You were on the track team, right? You always ran with that blonde.” He snapped his fingers. “You’re Hot Rod.”</p>
<p>Rodimus straightened proudly. “Yeah, that’s me. Me and my partner Drift, we always ran together.”</p>
<p>“That don’t explain what you’re doing here,” Jazz said, still sounding annoyed. “We talked t’ Wing. We made plans with <em>Wing</em>.”</p>
<p>“And Wing got sick, told Drift, who told me.” Rodimus was frowning now. “Look, I’m sorry if this throws some kind of wrench in your plans. But I’ve read through his notes, I have his texts. And I am actually qualified – I’m fully ordained, even though I don’t look like it.”</p>
<p>Soundwave didn’t really mind Rodimus doing the ceremony. He liked Wing, but the important part wasn’t who married them. It was who they married.</p>
<p>“Jazz?” He touched Jazz’s chin, turned his face until they were forehead to forehead. “You’re troubled.”</p>
<p>“We don’t know him,” Jazz replied tersely. “He could screw it up.”</p>
<p>“He could also do well.” Soundwave kissed Jazz’s nose. “You taught me anyone could manage. You taught me <em>I </em>could manage.”</p>
<p>Jazz leaned into the touch and sighed. “Okay... Okay. Yeah, okay.” He squeezed Soundwave’s fingers. “I love you. And we ain’t supposed t’ see each other yet, babe.”</p>
<p>“I don’t care about the traditions.” Soundwave smiled. “I care about you.”</p>
<p>“Charmer.” Jazz grinned and pushed himself away. “C’mon. Since we don’t care about traditions, let’s just get the rest of the stuff outta the way together.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There wasn’t that much for them to do. Thundercracker and Ricochet had handled most of it in the morning, while Jazz and Soundwave had slept long and been pampered. The flowers were all set up and arranged – and Ricochet very firmly told Jazz and Soundwave they couldn’t go see. The caterers and serving staff were making ready, cheerfully informing Soundwave that everything was going well.</p>
<p>Jazz calmed down slowly.</p>
<p>Soundwave had seen him like this before, before big performances and important finals. Jazz tended to get absorbed in the details, planning and plotting out everything until there was little to no chance of anything going wrong, until he had back-up plans for the back-up plans. Prowl often helped him, and having him around for the wedding planning had helped a lot. Especially since Ricochet was Jazz’s polar opposite, and had such a happy-go-lucky attitude about the whole affair that Jazz had threatened to punch him at least once.</p>
<p>Soundwave knew how to handle Jazz when he got like this. Just like Jazz knew how to handle Soundwave when he lost faith in himself. It was one of very many reasons why he knew spending the rest of his life with Jazz would be perfect.</p>
<p>It was also how he knew that Jazz would be very upset if he noticed the look on Prowl’s as he came closer. And why he stepped aside, leaving Jazz arguing flower placements with Ricochet for a few minutes while he found out why Prowl looked like he’d accidentally let Laserbeak and Buzzsaw out of their cages too soon, and they’d flown off. “What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Prowl grimaced. “The twins’ suits. Somehow, two of the cat food tins exploded, and now both their suit pants are covered in gravy and meat. Skywarp is trying to wash it out, but I don’t think we’ll get the stains out. Or the smell.” He wrinkled his nose.</p>
<p>Soundwave considered. “Just the pants?”</p>
<p>“Yes. The shirts and jackets are okay. The bowties, too.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He offered Prowl a small smile. “They have clean pairs of dark jeans in the suitcase in our room. I think jeans will do well with shirts and jackets for today, don’t you?”</p>
<p>Prowl smiled in clear relief. “Yes, that sounds like a good solution. I’ll take care of it.” He winked. “Keep him sane until the ceremony.”</p>
<p>Soundwave wasn’t the only one who had changed since he’d met his partner. Prowl had softened up too. He was more comfortable in himself, more relaxed, had even taken on more than a few of Skywarp’s mannerisms. It was a good look for him.</p>
<p>“Ready t’ check on th’ cake, babe?” Jazz smiled at him, linking their arms.</p>
<p>“Does the cake need checking?” Soundwave countered, smiling to show he was teasing. “Come, love. We’ll go see if the cake needs checking.”</p>
<p>Ricochet stepped in front of them, a wide grin on his face. “Can’t go that way, guys. Ain’t allowed in the room yet, remember?”</p>
<p>Jazz’s eyebrows drew down into a frown. “<em>Now</em> what are ya not tellin’ us?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’.” Ricochet held up his hands. “Nothin’, bro. Calm down.”</p>
<p>Soundwave sighed. “Even I can tell there is something, Ricochet. Best you tell us now, so we can handle it.”</p>
<p>Ricochet snorted. “So Jazz has time t’ calm down again, you mean. Well, here’s the thing. Cake ain’t here yet. Driver took a wrong turn somewhere around – well, I don’t know, a few towns over. He says he’s tryin’ t’ get here on time, but he can’t make any guarantees.”</p>
<p>Jazz stared. Soundwave could feel him tensing, could almost see Jazz’s mind going a million miles a minute.</p>
<p>He resisted the urge to shake his head. “Could you stay on that, Ricochet? We need to go see Ratbat.”</p>
<p>Ricochet nodded, and Soundwave started walking again, leaving Jazz little choice but to follow.</p>
<p>“Why do we need t’ go see Ratbat?” Jazz bit out, and Soundwave tried hard not to smile. Jazz wouldn’t like hearing it, but he was gorgeous even when he was frustrated.</p>
<p>“It’s a reminder,” he replied, putting his hand on top of Jazz’s. “Of what’s important.”</p>
<p>He kept quiet as they walked from the reception hall to the hotel room Wheeljack and Bluestreak shared, and let Jazz grumble as he thought.</p>
<p>Wheeljack opened at the first knock. “Hey, guys! Come to see the nugget?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Soundwave smiled. “He’s awake?”</p>
<p>“Awake and happy,” Wheeljack confirmed, stepping aside to let them in. “He’s just been fed and bathed, so he’ll be ready for later.”</p>
<p>Jazz cheered up as soon as they stepped inside. Just as Soundwave had hoped he would.</p>
<p>Ratbat was a perfect cure for nerves.</p>
<p>“There’s my little darlin’,” Jazz cooed, already reaching for the baby in Bluestreak’s arms. “There’s my little sweetheart. Are ya behavin’ for Blue and Jackie, baby? You’re such a good baby.”</p>
<p>Soundwave would never, ever tire of seeing Jazz with their youngest son in his arms. Ratbat smiled up at him, big blue eyes locked on Jazz, absorbing every word and tone and gesture, and Jazz smiled back, nuzzling tiny cheeks and kissing tiny fingers and nosing at soft hair.</p>
<p>They’d had their doubts about adopting a third child. Especially one this young, not even a year old yet. But any hesitation on Soundwave’s part had vanished the moment Jazz held Ratbat for the first time.</p>
<p>He took a few steps until he was close enough to hug both of them, kissing Ratbat’s head. “Hello, little love.”</p>
<p>“We were going to change him later, get him dressed in his little fancy suit,” Bluestreak said. “You want to do that instead?”</p>
<p>“Would love to,” Soundwave replied, nuzzling Ratbat’s head again and inhaling deeply. “But we shouldn’t. In case of accidents.”</p>
<p>“Ya won’t spit up on me now, will ya, nugget?” Jazz crooned. “Ain’t got but this one suit.” He kissed Ratbat again before pulling back a bit and handing him back to Bluestreak. “Probably shouldn’t take any chances. At least not yet. After the deed’s done, I’m dancin’ with ya, baby.”</p>
<p>Soundwave took Jazz’s hand again. “We only came by to say hi. I hope he won’t react negatively when we leave again.”</p>
<p>“He’ll be fine, won’t you, sweetie?” Bluestreak said, booping Ratbat’s tiny nose. “We’ll distract him.”</p>
<p>“You should get going,” Wheeljack said with a smile. “You have to be ready in half an hour.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Jazz’s good mood was back, and he linked his arm with Soundwave’s again. “We’ll get out o’ your hair. C’mon, babe.”</p>
<p>When the door closed behind them, Jazz nuzzled Soundwave’s shoulder. “I see what you’re doin’, by the way.”</p>
<p>“Oh?” Soundwave smiled. He enjoyed it when Jazz figured him out. “Is it working?”</p>
<p>“It’s workin’.” Jazz stretched up to plant a kiss on Soundwave’s cheek. “I love you. I love our family. And that’s what’s important.”</p>
<p>Soundwave couldn’t resist. He steered Jazz sideways into a small corner next to a potted plant, pushed him up against the wall, and kissed him as thoroughly as he knew how.</p>
<p>“Man,” Jazz gasped, when Soundwave finally pulled back. “And we ain’t even married yet.”</p>
<p>Soundwave snorted a laugh. “Love you, Jazz.”</p>
<p>“Love ya back. Now come on, or we’re going t’ be late.”</p>
<p>“They can’t start without us,” Soundwave replied. “We can’t be late.”</p>
<p>Jazz pushed him back, laughing. “Yeah we can. C’mon, or that baby preacher’ll get ideas.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The large lawn in front of the main house had been set up with a white dais. A red carpet runner covered the path from the small guest house by the forest, where Jazz was waiting, to the dais where Soundwave’s nerves were slowly getting the better of him. He distracted himself with watching as their friends filed in, taking seats wherever they wanted. There was no Jazz’s side or Soundwave’s side, no divides. They’d all known each other for too long for that.</p>
<p>Soundwave smiled back as Fireflight waved eagerly. He was dateless again, and didn’t seem to mind, hanging on to Groove’s arm. Unless they actually came together this time. Soundwave was never sure when it came to Fireflight.</p>
<p>Skydive was simpler. He was fawning over Streetwise, as always, keeping a hand on his waist or his back, or around his shoulders, and Streetwise looked – well, he had <em>that</em> look. The ‘oh my god he’s mine and I love him so much that I can’t even breathe sometimes’ look, as Thundercracker had coined it.</p>
<p>For that matter, Silverbolt had that look too. There was something about weddings, Soundwave thought, that made people feel their love more. Like that specific emotion was closer to the surface. He saw it on Sunstreaker, where he adjusted Thundercracker’s suit jacket; on Trailbreaker, as he let First Aid move in front of him into the row of seats. Even on Grimlock, as he followed Starscream up the aisle to a pair of free seats.</p>
<p>Idly, he wondered who would be inspired this time. When Mirage and Cliffjumper had said their vows, it had taken only a couple of days before First Aid asked Trailbreaker to marry him. And at their wedding…</p>
<p>Well, their wedding had been the catalyst for this one.</p>
<p>Maybe it would be Skydive and Streetwise. They certainly adored each other. Or maybe Prowl would finally ask Skywarp, though they seemed happy with how things were now.</p>
<p>Maybe Thundercracker and Sunstreaker would finally take the leap.</p>
<p>Mirage and Cliffjumper were some of the last to sit down, taking the two seats in the back that Ricochet had made sure was set aside for them. Cliffjumper was carrying tiny little Tailgate, still only a few weeks old, and Mirage looked both proud and protective as he smiled up at Soundwave.</p>
<p>He was happy for them. Choosing surrogacy seemed as brave to him as some others thought taking in Rumble and Frenzy had been. He was glad it had gone well. Also, Tailgate was completely adorable.</p>
<p>As soon as Mirage sat down, tension ratcheted up. Soundwave could feel his heart speeding up, his palms go clammy. Suddenly, he couldn’t look away from the white guesthouse at the edge of the wood.</p>
<p>The door opened.</p>
<p>The music started.</p>
<p>Soundwave barely noticed as everyone stood up and turned around. Or when Thundercracker took his place next to him, Ricochet moving to stand opposite them. He swallowed, mouth suddenly dry.</p>
<p>Laserbeak and Buzzsaw were the first ones out, flying straight over everyone’s heads to land on the perch set up at the edge of the dais. Soundwave was distantly aware of Prowl moving up to reward them and fasten the delicate chains to their feet, letting them know they were to stay put and sit still. The chains would break if the birds took flight, but after all the training they’d done Soundwave was positive they wouldn’t.</p>
<p>Bluestreak came next, carrying Ratbat. The baby was nothing short of adorable in the little suit Jazz had picked out, loose-fitting and comfortable and cute, and Soundwave noticed how Sunstreaker’s eyes were locked on him. That was more than just an artist’s interest, he was sure. Maybe Thundercracker had best be prepared for the offspring talk.</p>
<p>Rumble and Frenzy came skipping out as soon as Bluestreak had taken his place on the front row. They’d been cleaned and styled, and didn’t seem to mind wearing jeans. Soundwave smiled proudly at them as they threw the flower petals and what looked like – yes, that was definitely popcorn.</p>
<p>He wasn’t going to ask. They probably had a reason for it, and they would be looking forward to telling him, and he would kiss them and tell them how proud he was of them, because he was. Even when Rumble straightened and blew a kiss at Starscream, and Frenzy threw a piece of popcorn straight at the crowd and expertly into Air Raid’s waiting mouth. It was perfect, all of it.</p>
<p>Ravage seemed less than amused, where she trailed behind Frenzy on her long leash, but she behaved. That was one idea of Jazz’s that had made Soundwave nervous. Ravage was fairly obedient, for a cat, but attaching the rings to her collar seemed a little risky. They’d practiced at home until she was used to the gentle ringing as the two bands of gold knocked against each other.</p>
<p>The twins stopped in front of him, each grinning up at him and offering him a piece of popcorn. Soundwave laughed, bending down to let them shove the popcorn into his mouth, before ruffling their hair as payback and nudging them to their places. Rumble stepped in front of Thundercracker, allowing him one hair-ruffle before shaking him off. Frenzy stepped up to Ricochet, Ravage settling in his arms.</p>
<p>Soundwave turned his focus back to the guesthouse again. The little calm the twins had managed to give him evaporated as fast as it had come, and he was sure Thundercracker and Ricochet – and Rodimus, for that matter – could see his hands trembling.</p>
<p>The music changed subtly, rhythm speeding up and becoming a bit more prominent, and then Jazz appeared.</p>
<p>Never mind that Soundwave had seen him less than half an hour ago. Never mind that he knew exactly what Jazz looked like today, how his coat hugged his shoulders but was looser in the waist, how his braids were tied back with a narrow ribbon. How his bowtie was even a little crooked, where he hadn’t let Ricochet or Soundwave fix it. Never mind that Soundwave had woken up next to Jazz that same morning.</p>
<p>Right now, in this instant, Jazz was all new. And he near took Soundwave’s breath away.</p>
<p>The smile grew on Jazz’s lips as he came closer, unconsciously in beat with the music. Soundwave couldn’t stop staring, couldn’t look away, could barely even blink the tears away as they formed. Jazz held all his attention. He was absolutely gorgeous, and Soundwave loved him so much he couldn’t breathe.</p>
<p>Jazz walked up on the dais, stopping in front of Soundwave. “Hi,” he whispered, still smiling widely.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Soundwave whispered back, his lungs suddenly working again. Jazz was right there, and he was trembling just as Soundwave was, heart beating fast just as Soundwave’s was, and it was perfect.</p>
<p>Jazz was perfect.</p>
<p>The music died down, and Rodimus cleared his throat softly.</p>
<p>“Dearly beloved,” he began. “Dear friends, dear family. We’re here today to celebrate two people who wish to give the rest of their lives to each other. Two people who love each other as much as it is possible for one person to love someone else.”</p>
<p>Soundwave knew he should probably turn towards Rodimus. That’s what they’d practiced with Wing. But right now, he couldn’t look away from Jazz. He was drowning in those eyes, that smile. Thankfully, Rodimus didn’t seem to mind them breaking away from the plan.</p>
<p>“Many have tried to define love,” Rodimus continued. “Artists, poets. Writers, philosophers. How do you define something that’s all-encompassing? That inspires you to give all that you are to someone else, to make room for them in your heart forever, to form your dreams around another person? I know there is no finite definition. And I also know we’re looking at love right now. We’re looking at two people who have decided that they’re better together than apart, who want to tie themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.</p>
<p>“Jazz and Soundwave love each other,” he said simply. “And I could go on and on about the quality of love, the way it changes our hearts and makes us better. But I don’t need to. It’s there, plain as day, in the way these two look at each other. It’s a light, a peace, and it radiates. You are one within it. There is no Jazz. There is no Soundwave. There is just Jazz and Soundwave, together, as one.”</p>
<p>Someone sniffled. Jazz blushed, and blinked, a single tear running down one cheek.</p>
<p>“Jazz and Soundwave have written their own vows,” Rodimus said. “Soundwave, let Jazz hear you.”</p>
<p>Soundwave’s mouth was so dry, he didn’t know if he could make a sound. He raised his hands, and Jazz placed his own hands in them.</p>
<p>“Jazz,” he began, grateful that his voice was loud and clear, if a bit tremulous. “I vow to devote my life to you. To cherish you, treasure you. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met, you’re so kind and giving and happy, and I love you more than I can describe.” Jazz’s hands tightened on his, another tear slipping free from behind those blue glasses. “I can’t promise only blue skies and smooth driving. But I can promise you that as you’ve been my rock, I want to be yours. I vow to support you in your wishes and endeavors, to be your safe haven as you’ve been mine.” He smiled. “To make sure you’re fed and well-rested, and to talk you down when you get stressed out.”</p>
<p>Jazz wasn’t the only one chuckling at those words. Soundwave squeezed Jazz’s fingers.</p>
<p>“I vow to be at your side for the rest of our lives. To share your joys, your sadnesses. Your delight and despair. You’re everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you, and I want to spend my life with you.”</p>
<p>Jazz’s smile was blinding. Soundwave got so lost in it he nearly missed Rodimus announcing that Jazz could say his vows.</p>
<p>“Soundwave,” Jazz said, voice soft. “My Soundwave. I think I’ve loved you from th’ day ya moved into my building, and was standin' there all lost with your belongings covered in pasta sauce.”</p>
<p>Soundwave chuckled quietly. He remembered that day fondly too, for exactly the same reason.</p>
<p>“And I can’t believe how lucky I am, t’ stand here with you today,” Jazz continued. “You’ve given me so much already. Love. A home. A family. And now you’re givin’ me yourself, and I feel like I might burst. I know it’s cliché, but you’ve made me th’ happiest man in the universe.” He took a deep breath. “I love you. I love everythin’ about you. Your empathy, your kindness, your understanding. Th’ way you look at me, th’ way you look at our kids. The little messages you send me when we’re apart durin’ the day. The way you sort our music collection. How you let me warm my cold toes on your calves, and how you warm your hands on my back in return. I love your smile, and I love your laugh, and I love th’ way you curl up against me in th’ evening. I could go on and on.” He smiled, teeth catching his lower lip. “I love you. And I want t’ spend my life with you.”</p>
<p>Soundwave wanted to kiss him right then and there. But it wasn’t quite time yet.</p>
<p>“We’ve heard your words to each other,” Rodimus said. “Now we’ll witness as you bind yourselves to each other with the exchange of rings.”</p>
<p>Nothing happened.</p>
<p>“Rings?” Rodimus prompted, and Frenzy yelped.</p>
<p>“Slag! Rings, yeah, sorry, they’re coming right up! Crap, Rav, hold still, willya?”</p>
<p>Jazz gigged, and Soundwave smiled, shaking his head slightly. It took Ricochet’s help before the rings were untied from the dark blue ribbon around Ravage’s neck, and Frenzy handed them over with a big grin on his face. “Sorry!” he chirped, with the air of someone who knew they’d been instantly forgiven.</p>
<p>Jazz managed to snag a hug as Frenzy handed him the ring. Frenzy suffered through it with a smile, eyes rolling. The twins were getting to the stage where parental affection was embarrassing, so naturally both Jazz and Soundwave made sure to cuddle them as much as they could.</p>
<p>Frenzy'a small hand slipped the ring into Soundwave's, and Frenzy moved back to stand with Ricochet again.</p>
<p>Rodimus nodded, and Soundwave took Jazz’s right hand and raised it slightly to slide the ring onto his finger. “With this ring, I bind myself to you. Let it signify my promise to you, that I will be yours and you will be mine, for as long as we shall live.”</p>
<p>His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest.</p>
<p>Jazz took Soundwave’s right hand and put the ring on. “With this ring, I bind myself t’ you. Let it signify my promise t’ you, that I will be yours and you will be mine, for as long as we shall live.” His eyes were sparkling.</p>
<p>“We’ve heard your vows to each other,” Rodimus said. He winked. “You may now kiss your husband.”</p>
<p>There was no dignified step forward. No romantic kiss appropriate for the public. They crashed into each other, arms clinging, earning every whistle and cat-call they got.</p>
<p>Soundwave didn’t even notice the raindrops until Jazz pulled back and glared at the sky. By then there was a flurry of activity around them as Prowl and Skywarp gathered up the birds and Ravage, and Bluestreak was hurrying inside with Ratbat. The guests were moving as well, standing and looking from the buildings back to the dais. Mirage was already jogging away, little Tailgate cradled securely in his arms.</p>
<p>Soundwave grinned as the rain intensified. It was soaking through his coat, chilling his back and shoulders, flattening his hair and dripping from the end of his nose. “It’s just like the day we met.”</p>
<p>Jazz had been frowning up at the betraying clouds. He turned back to Soundwave, one eyebrow arching over the edge of the visor-like glasses, mouth lifting in a smirk. “Ain’t it just? I don’t think we’ll order pizza today, though.”</p>
<p>Soundwave laughed, ignoring the rain and the fleeing guests to kiss his husband again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they’d gotten dried off and changed, the party was in full swing. Blaster had already gotten the music started, almost loudly enough to drown out the rain outside. Rumble and Frenzy were apparently enjoying it very much, judging by the way they were… Soundwave hesitated to call it dancing, but he’d been told he wasn’t quite up to date with what kids these days enjoyed.</p>
<p>A cheer went up as they walked in, and Soundwave obeyed the shouted suggestions to kiss his husband again. He didn’t think he’d ever tire of it.</p>
<p>He would have kept on kissing him too, if Ricochet and Thundercracker hadn’t grabbed them by an elbow each and hauled them into the crowds. Then there were what seemed like endless congratulations and hugs, and Soundwave watched Jazz hold and coo over tiny little Tailgate and fell in love with his husband all over again. They were almost tackled to the ground by Frenzy and Rumble, and Soundwave enjoyed a quiet moment of rocking Ratbat to sleep before putting him down in his stroller for a long nap.</p>
<p>As soon as he’d put the baby down, Jazz’s arms were around his waist. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“As I love you.” He turned in Jazz’s arms. “Did you come to get me?”</p>
<p>“There’s some talk of a dance,” Jazz murmured against Soundwave’s lips. “And the food’s bein’ brought in.”</p>
<p>“Then we should return,” Soundwave agreed, before kissing Jazz again.</p>
<p>It was a good ten minutes before they managed to get back to the party.</p>
<p>The food was just as good as Jazz had promised it would be, not that Soundwave took the time to sit down and eat much. He was way too busy watching Jazz. And Jazz didn’t look away from him, either, which made everything just perfect. Even when Jazz tried to feed him a forkful of some form of spicy meat and vegetable combo which ended up dripping all the way down Soundwave’s front. Soundwave didn’t care. And Thundercracker was quick to bring him a clean shirt.</p>
<p>He got his revenge by feeding Jazz a piece of grilled meat that had Jazz moaning in a way that made Skywarp leer at him.</p>
<p>When Blaster finally changed the music, and Ricochet dimmed the lights until the dance floor spotlight was the only lit part of the room, Soundwave was more than willing to show off his husband. Jazz was the best dancer Soundwave knew, and he’d taught Soundwave a few moves that even Rumble and Frenzy had been impressed at.</p>
<p>Jazz felt so right in his arms. He always had, ever since the first time they’d kissed, but it had still never felt quite like this. Now it was his husband looking up at him, his husband’s hands on his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I love you,” Soundwave murmured.</p>
<p>Jazz smiled widely. “Enough t’ show everyone what I taught ya?”</p>
<p>Soundwave didn’t dignify that with a reply. He merely waited for the right point in the music, took Jazz’s hands, and began moving.</p>
<p>He was glad they’d practiced so much that he knew the steps by heart. Because he couldn’t focus on his feet. He didn’t notice their friends standing around them, watching.</p>
<p>He was drowning in Jazz’s eyes. And it was incredibly sappy, he knew that, and he knew his children would have mocked him if they’d been privy to his thoughts right then, but he couldn’t help himself.</p>
<p>Jazz kissed him at the end of the dance, and then he was whisked away by his brother. Despite the lack of relatives on his side, Soundwave wasn’t left standing alone.</p>
<p>“Didn’t think we’d leave you to watch, did you?” Skywarp said, grinning. “You’re family to us, you know.” He led Soundwave in an elaborate routine that didn’t really match the music, before passing him off to Prowl. Who in return passed him off to Starscream, who passed him off to Ratchet, who passed him off to Sunstreaker, who passed him off to Ricochet.</p>
<p>“Ya gonna be good to my brother?” Ricochet’s gaze was familiar, so much like Jazz’s.</p>
<p>“I love him,” Soundwave replied. They’d had this conversation before – he had a feeling Ricochet was rehashing it now because they were in public and he enjoyed hazing Soundwave. “I’ll cherish him. You know that.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I know.” Ricochet grinned. “I figure ya might be the best thing that’s ever happened t’ him, t’ be honest. He’s lucky to have ya.”</p>
<p>Soundwave gazed over to where Jazz was spinning around with Rumble and Frenzy. “I’m lucky to have him,” he countered quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Soundwave’s feet were aching by the time he finally managed to escape the dance floor. He gulped down a glass of something that had a significantly higher alcohol percentage than he’d expected, and settled to watch Jazz.</p>
<p>Bluestreak sat down next to him, Ratbat in his arms. “Good day so far?”</p>
<p>“The best,” Soundwave confirmed, reaching out to take his baby when Ratbat leaned towards him. “Thank you for minding him today.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Bluestreak waved it away. “We’re happy to help. Besides, he’s precious.” He looked out at where Jazz was dancing, with First Aid this time. Every minute or so, Jazz turned his head to look at Soundwave. “You’re lucky, you know.” Bluestreak’s voice was soft. “I can see how much you two love each other. And you have a family besides.”</p>
<p>“Wheeljack doesn’t want that?” Soundwave asked cautiously. He hadn’t gotten any hints that there was trouble in that particular paradise.</p>
<p>“Oh, Wheeljack loves kids.” Bluestreak smiled at where his partner was toasting with Mirage and Cliffjumper. “He wants like ten of them. But he doesn’t seem to be in a hurry.”</p>
<p>Soundwave understood what Bluestreak meant. Jazz had been the one arguing for taking Rumble and Frenzy in, while Soundwave had been a bit hesitant. He was grateful now that Jazz had been so insistent. “Maybe you need to talk to him about it.” Realization struck, and Soundwave grinned. “Maybe <em>you</em> need to be the one to ask.”</p>
<p>Bluestreak stared at him, a smile slowly growing on his face. “Wow. Yeah, I totally should, shouldn’t I? Thanks!”</p>
<p>And before Soundwave got the chance to say anything else, Bluestreak was on his feet and bouncing over to Wheeljack.</p>
<p>He didn’t get to say anything, though. Ratchet snagged Bluestreak and Wheeljack both, dragging them over to where Rodimus was sitting. Perceptor was already there, flanked by Skydive and Streetwise.</p>
<p>Soundwave stared, incredulous, as Rodimus had both Ratchet and Perceptor sign a piece of paper. He smiled at them and said something, quietly enough that Soundwave couldn’t hear it, but the meaning was clear even so. Especially since Perceptor stepped right up to Ratchet, grabbed his head, and kissed him silly.</p>
<p>“So that’s why he asked if Rodimus could stay,” Jazz chuckled in Soundwave’s ear. “That sly bastard. Though I guess Percy deserves the payback, considerin’ how they got together.”</p>
<p>Soundwave kept staring. “Did they just hijack our wedding?”</p>
<p>“Nah, m’ man.” Jazz laughed. “Not unless they announce it here an’ now. I think Ratchet’s been plannin’ t’ do it all on the quiet, and this just proved a good opportunity.” He plucked Ratbat out of Soundwave’s arms, crooning at him. “Ya see the way Blue’s lookin’ at Jackie? I don’t think they’ll be long, either.”</p>
<p>“Sunstreaker and the babies,” Soundwave said softly. “He wants one.”</p>
<p>“Looks like the viral effect’s still strong. More playmates for ya, huh?” Jazz cooed at Ratbat. “They see how cute you are, an’ they all want one. Who’s the best baby? Who’s the best, tiredest baby in all the land?”</p>
<p>Ratbat yawned, proving Jazz’s point.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late,” Soundwave agreed. “Maybe we should ask Bluestreak to put him to bed.”</p>
<p>“I can do it.” Sunstreaker was suddenly there, subtly leaning towards the baby in Jazz’s arms. “Help Blue with him, I mean. If you don’t mind.”</p>
<p>“Course not.” Jazz grinned and kissed Ratbat’s forehead. “Be good for uncle Sunny, baby. Your daddies love you.”</p>
<p>There was something almost magical about Sunstreaker’s expression as Jazz placed the baby in his arms. He looked like he'd been handed a priceless treasure. He didn’t even look away from Ratbat when he turned to find Bluestreak.</p>
<p>“He’s got it bad,” Jazz chuckled softly. “Should we warn TC?”</p>
<p>Soundwave considered it, then shook his head. “No. Thundercracker will be ecstatic. We shouldn’t spoil the surprise. And speaking of surprises,” he nodded toward where Frenzy and Rumble were dancing enthusiastically with an indulgently smiling Silverbolt, “have they told you what the deal was with the popcorn? I had expected them to gloat to me about it before now.”</p>
<p>“They wanted somethin’ that could actually be thrown with a bit of accuracy,” Jazz replied. He put his arm around Soundwave’s waist, leaning in. “So they could do that trick with Air Raid. Apparently, Prowl told ‘em rice and bread would be bad for the local birds, so they went with popcorn.” He grinned. “They’re creative, that’s for sure.”</p>
<p>Soundwave nuzzled Jazz’s braids. “They get it from you. Dance with me again, husband?”</p>
<p>Jazz smiled so widely it had to hurt his cheeks. “As much as ya want, husband.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The party stayed strong until late into the night. Soundwave was surprised at how late it had gotten – he was usually among the first to leave parties, so being one of the last was a novelty. He didn’t even feel tired, though his feet were officially killing him at this point.</p>
<p>He waved as Skywarp and Prowl enticed Rumble and Frenzy out of the room with a mix of good arguments and bribery. They weren’t the only ones calling it a night. Skyfire and Silverbolt came up and offered congratulations and hugs, before ambling off arm-in-arm in the direction of their room. Skydive and Streetwise followed, both red-flushed from dancing all night.</p>
<p>“Looks like everyone’s tirin’ at this point.” Jazz scooped up another spoonful of the lately-arrived wedding cake, closing his eyes at the taste. “Mmmm. Tell me we can order this cake again for our anniversary.”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want.” Soundwave used a fingertip to catch a chocolate mousse crumb from the corner of Jazz’s lips, and licked his finger. “It really is delicious.”</p>
<p>Jazz froze, staring at Soundwave’s mouth. His eyes widened as Soundwave licked his lips. “Oh man, that just ain’t fair.”</p>
<p>Soundwave grinned and pulled Jazz close. “I take it you’re ready to get out of here, then.”</p>
<p>“When you look like that? So ready, babe.” He leaned up and nipped at Soundwave’s lower lip. “C’mon. I want those clothes off you.”</p>
<p>Soundwave ignored the catcalls and whistles from the few remaining guests as he walked Jazz backward towards the exit. He was very tempted to just pick Jazz up and kiss him senseless right there, but then there was a real risk they would not be getting back to their little guesthouse. And much as he wanted to show the entire world that he belonged to Jazz and Jazz belonged to him, there were parts of Jazz he wanted to keep entirely to himself.</p>
<p>The door proved a bit of an obstacle. He’d have to take at least one hand off Jazz to open it, and he really didn’t want to do so. He was too preoccupied kissing those lips and feeling those arms around him and stroking over Jazz’s bare skin where he’d gotten his hand under his shirt.</p>
<p>He was saved from having to let go of his husband as someone opened the door. “Congratulations,” Ratchet said, and Soundwave looked away from Jazz long enough to grin at him.</p>
<p>“And to you. How long have you planned that?”</p>
<p>Ratchet had the grace to blush, but he looked too ridiculously happy to be embarrassed for long.</p>
<p>“I would like to know that too.” Perceptor was beaming at his new husband. “I had no clue that you’d even been thinking along those lines.”</p>
<p>“I wanted to surprise you.” Ratchet shrugged. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“You’re as sweet as us,” Jazz said cheerfully. “Now move aside, I plan t’ ravish my husband tonight.”</p>
<p>“That sounds like a good idea,” Perceptor purred, taking hold of Ratchet’s coat and pulling him close. “I think I’ll follow that example.”</p>
<p>Soundwave pulled Jazz through the open door and headed towards their guesthouse. He wasn’t interested in getting any more interruptions. The evening was growing late already, and he planned to spend as many hours as possible worshipping his husband tonight.</p>
<p>He hadn’t gone two steps before Jazz kissed him again. This time Soundwave fell for the temptation to pick him up, pulling him close and enjoying it as Jazz threw his legs around Soundwave’s hips. Soundwave stopped walking as his feet his grass, not wanting to veer off course and end up in the lake or something, and simply sank into the kiss and the feel of his husband in his arms.</p>
<p>It took him several minutes to realize that something was dripping on him. Soaking him to the skin, in fact.</p>
<p>Jazz pulled back from the kiss, turning his face up into the rain. “Ya know, I’m almost beginnin’ t’ like this kinda weather now? Because of you.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Soundwave smiled and nuzzled under Jazz’s chin. “Want to stay out here and enjoy it for a while?”</p>
<p>“Not a chance in th’ world.” Jazz grinned down at him as his legs tightened around Soundwave’s hips. “Take me t’ bed, husband mine.”</p>
<p>Soundwave did.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>